Mojo Jojo
Mojo Jojo is a character from the Cartoon Network series, "The Powerpuff Girls". About him Mojo Jojo was once an ordinary non-anthropormorphic monkey with black fur, a pink face, black eyes, pink ears, pink hands, and pink feet. Even though Jojo was born as a non-anthropormorphic monkey, his father is a grizzled and white-bearded human-like monkey who is a sea captain and wears a naval uniform, but he lacks the distinctive green coloring that results from Chemical Z enhancement on monkeys. One day, Jojo was accidentally hit with the ray from Chemical Z, which made an explosion that caused his simian DNA to mutate by turning his skin green, his brain to become enlarged to the point where it was growing out of his skull, and human-like behavior that made him capable of walking, talking, thinking, and acting like a human by feeling new emotions like envy and inferiority. In his anthro form, he has black fur, a green face, pink irises in his eyes, green ears, green hands, and green feet, and wears a clay turban of white, white gloves and boots, a blue suit with a white belt, and a long purple cape. He speaks English somewhat quickly with a low, deep, and sinister voice and a Japanese accent, and instead of using simple one word answers, Mojo always gives reasons and explanations in his sentences. Jojo speaks in a convoluted repetitive manner, which is a habit of repeating phrases over and over, but he is unaware of this habit, as he thinks it is the proper way to speak English. He is also a strong and experienced fighter who has physically powerful karate-chopping skills, fire breath, spikes that he can shoot from his hair, can get so enraged that he can unleash a primal fury of a dozen punches at one time by using brute force delivered by his fists, spin his cape like a rotor blade, cause sound waves by clapping, and is able to fly. Shortly after his mutation, he started work as the professor's lab assistant who accidently knocked a container of Chemical X off of a shelf, it broke and spilled into the professor's concoction of creating the perfect little girl using sugar, spice and everything nice, causing the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. The professor quickly noticed that the three tiny girls had superpowers including super speed and flight, proceeded to name the first one Blossom for being polite and the first to speak to him, the second one Bubbles for giggling and seeming cute and bubbly, and the third one Buttercup because it also begins with a B, much to her displeasure and the first frown. After Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were created, the professor lost attention of Mojo's existence and forgot about him, which caused the monkey to run away, set his home up in an alley, and spend time on the street by himself with no one to care about him which immediately turned him into a cold, emotionless, sad, heartless, and bitter loner who dislikes being surrounded by humans, and as a result of this, everyone has disrespected, outcasted and and completely left him out of the society after leaving home. In addition to this, he remembered he was made fun of by people who came to the zoo and decided to seek revenge on humanity for discriminating against monkeys. Despite his high intelligence, he frequently displays an immature attitude, is not good at planning his schemes, and makes the most childish flaws throughout them, and as a result they fall apart. However, he is a master at manipulation and trickery, one the most competent and genuinely threatening villains, and oftentimes fooling the girls into thinking he's changed despite their constant encounters. Deep down inside, he is more of a rather inept comic relief and is seen by the Powerpuff Girls as more of an annoying nuisance than a dangerous enemy. Despite being a scheming criminal, Mojo Jojo displays a very sympathetic nature because he's actually pleasant and friendly to those who don't get in his way, genuinely respects the Powerpuff Girls as his rivals, pretty law-abiding, lives a normal life like everyone else, and also has morals, respect, and dignity. He succeeded in ruling the world by ending world hunger, stopping global warming, curing all diseases, ending all wars, giving free puppies to everyone, and forgiving the Powerpuff Girls for stopping him all this time. Mojo Jojo enjoys listening to classical music and building model ships as a hobby. He has declared himself the "#1 Chef in Townsville" because he is a great and rather artistic Japanese chef who can artfully prepare a Sushi dinner. He recently tried to watch a Hispanic romantic drama on his tablet, before the video started buffering. When the internet went out, it tampered with video, making the buffering worse, Mojo got irritated and complained by saying he pays good money for high speed internet. Friends Mojo Jojo's friends include: HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Beserk, Brat, Brute, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale Enemies Mojo Jojo's enemies include: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, and Sara Bellum The gallery of pictures Mojo Jojo's Powerpuff disguise.png|Mojo Jojo disguised as a Powerpuff Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Antagonists Category:Anthro characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Former villains